Jennifer's youngest daughter
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: Jennifer jane mcfly had another daughter who she named jennifer jane parker unfortnity a tragedy changes the lil girls life forever shes is now 17 and engaged to giff tannen!


Hey every one here is a revision of one of my first fan fictions Jennifer's youngest daughter

special thanks to bttf 44 for being my new beta reader!

Hi, everyone! My name is Jennifer Jane McFly.

My mom is dead. I am 17 years old. My dad misses Mom a whole lot. She died when I was just a baby. Everyone says I look just like her. I love to skateboard. People say I am just like my dad, when I was his age.

Marlene and Martin left the house last week, and are going to live on their own. Doc still has not come back from Woodstock. He went there to get me a birthday present, because i love the 60's.*

Well, I'm gonna be late for school. I get on my skateboard - and meet up with my boyfriend, Griff Tannen, at 7:00 AM. We're engaged. I just don't know how to tell my father. Well, I'll tell you the rest later. I am late for school.

This is how my mom died. She was driving home from the bakery for my first birthday cake. The car was on the train tracks. A train passed and smashed the car. They found her dead body the next day. Dad** was crying for three weeks straight. Well, that's how she died.

Today, I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Dad I'm engaged to Griff.

"Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, honey?" my father asked.

"I'm engaged to Griff Tannen," I said calmly.

"What?" Marty said, and then he fainted.

"Dad, wake up!" Just then I heard the door bell ring. It was Doc. "Doc you gotta help me. My dad passed out!" I told him

"Well, what happened?" he asked, worried. I told him I was engaged. "Why would that make him pass out?" he asked, curiously.

"Because I told him I was engaged to Griff Tannen."

"Oh, Jennifer, go make some wake up juice - so we'll wake him up the faster way," Doc said, with an evil grin.

"Okay," I said. Moments later, I arrived with the wake up juice. "We've got the wake up juice made."

Then Doc gave it to Dad** and he woke up. He congratulated me. Doc and I went out to buy dog food for Marty the Dog. Well, I will tell you more about my life.

Well, soon my birthday is coming. I want a hover board for my birthday. I'm so sick of the kids making fun of my skateboard. Dad says that they're too dangerous - but he said I could have one, if I proved myself responsible.

Enough. Griff is also coming to my 18th birthday party, and then my dad will get to meet him.

oooooooooo

So I went to Doc's time train to get the party supplies out - but something happened, all of a sudden. I heard flashes and booms. When I got out, I noticed a very different world. Kids were skateboarding, and there was no Cafe '80s.

Where am I? When am I? Then I looked on Doc's destination board. It was Hill Valley on October 5th of 1985! Oh, my gosh! I'm in the same time period my dad was, when he was a teenager. I soon went to the local restaurant, and sat down.

"Do you have Pepsi?"

"Yes, we do."

It's 1:50, so I looked right next to me - and there was my dad. I looked at him, and started to stare.

He said, "You look familiar. You look like my girlfriend. What's your name?"

"Jennifer Coke."

"Okay, weird! I feel like I know you."

"That's not possible. I just moved here from New York. Hey, do you have a phone here?"

"Yes, I do. It's around back."

"Okay, thank you."

"Doc Brown. Great! Your alive! Hey, do you know where 1536 Dunbar Street is?"

Marty then said, "Hey, how do you know Doc?"

"Um, he's my uncle. I didn't know Doc had a sister.

"He did, but she's dead. I got to go, now. Bye."

Then I went past the high school, and bumped into my mom. My mom looked at me, and fainted. Oh, no! She's tranked! So I picked her up, and brought her over to Doc's house.

I slowly walked up to his door, and knocked on it. He quickly answered the door.

"I'm not buying anymore Girl Scout cookies."

"Doc, I'm Marty's youngest daughter, from the future."

"How is that possible?"

"I was unpacking the time train, and I got transported here to 1985. I'm from 2016.*** My name is Jennifer Jane McFly, and I need to get back to my time."

"Okay," Doc said. "Did you bump into your parents?"'

"Yes, I did. I bumped into my dad and my mom. My mom looked at me, and she seemed to be surprised at the sight of me then she got tranked

"Um, Jennifer, it's because you look just like her - and, in my time in 1985, people just faint. Come on! Get in the house. I need to get you out of those clothes, and into 80's clothes. Okay, here are the rules. Don't talk to anyone, or touch anything - and don't leave this house. The consequences of you bumping into your parents again could be disastrous."

"Okay, Doc! I need to do something, though. I need to buy plutonium."****

"Why didn't you say so? I have tons of it.

"Okay." I followed him down to the cellar. "Um, Doc, how did you get so much plutonium?"

"I got it from Libyan terrorists."

"Well, Doc, I gotta go thank you for everything."

I quickly walked by my dads house, and discovered Marty in the tree - with binoculars.

"My dad's a peeping tom." My dad quickly fell out of the tree, and into the road. A car was coming. "Dad!" I pushed him out of the way. The truck hit me, and I fainted.

"Lorraine! One of those kids jumped in front of the car, again. Come and help me bring her in the house."

"Dad, is that you? I had a strange dream. I went to the past."

"Well, you're safe and sound now - in good old 1985."

"1985! Um, were is my watch?"

"It's on my nightstand."

"Okay." I grabbed the watch.

"So what were you doing by my house, anyway?"

"I was looking at the neighborhoods."

"Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Things were sure different in 1985. The air wasn't polluted, no one was tranked, and there seemed to be less crime. "Well, I tell you what happened - a little later. Right now, I gotta figure out a way to get back to the future."

oooooooooo

Well, I woke up this morning - and took out my picture i had of me. My mom, Dad, and brother and sister - and everyone's heads were erased! I had to show Doc, right away.

He said that i have to stay away from my parents, or else I will never be born. So he told me the plan about how he is going to send me to the future. Well, I'm gonna be late to school. Wish i could tell you more, now - but Strickland will kill me, if I'm late. He does not even have hair, back in the 1980s. I wonder if the dude ever had hair!

Well, I was late - and got busted! He mistook me for Jennifer Parker, my mom. So, now, this will go on her record. I ran to class, only to discover that it was already over. So I rushed to second period, trying to avoid my father in the hall way. I got there three hours later.

School was over - and I proceeded to look for Doc, again. He left the key under the doormat, and I walked right in. I found the couch, and took a nap. Then there was a knock at the door. I was afraid to open it, not knowing who it could be - or, worse, it could be my father. So I just wait, until the person went away. Then I heard the back door opening - and i started to scream.

It was Doc. He just came back from a store, to get me some clothes for 1985 - so I could blend in.

"Doc! Boy, am I glad to see you? I thought some one was going to kidnap me."

"Well, actually, there is."

"Who?"

"Someone for 2035 Jenn."

"Well, what do they want with me?

"I'm not sure, but you have to be careful. Don't trust anyone."

"Okay! Well, Doc, look at this pic. I'm starting to disappear. What am i going to do? I miss Griff Tannen."

"Say what, Jennifer?" said Doc.

"Griff Tannen. He's my fiancée, Doc."

"Great Scott!" Doc faints. "Doc!"

I call up my father. "Get her right away! Doc fainted!"

"Okay, Jenn, I'll be right there!"


End file.
